lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Limwaith
The Limwaith (Sindarin: Fish-people) are a race of Far Haradrim that live in the Mangroves of Far Harad. They have exotic tattoos and eat mostly fish, which they are famous for catching. They are not currently part of the mod, though they will be added in the future. History The Limwaith are descended from the Forest Peoples, one of the original Haradrim tribes, who originally settled in the swamps around Lake Chunha. In the early Second Age, the Forest Peoples suffered greatly due to flooding, and they were eventually forced to abandon the swamps entirely. This exodus caused a split among the Forest Peoples - some went to settle the Jungles, and became the Taurethrim, while those that became the Limwaith settled the Mangroves around the Ethir Haraduin. The Limwaith lives as scattered tribes in the Mangroves in peace, at first. Fishing dominated their lives, and over the course of centuries the Limwaith became experts at it. At some point, they began to cover their bodies with exotic, elaborate tattoos, which represented key points in their lives and their most important achievements. At first, the Limwaith were peaceful, but around the year 1200 of the Second Age, the Taurethrim Empire invaded the Mangroves, seeking to expand their influence beyond the confines of the Jungles. The Limwaith resisted, but they were no match for the great warriors of the Taurethrim, and they were utterly defeated. The Mangroves were incorporated into the Taurethrim Empire, and the Limwaith were enslaved, made to grow food or build monuments for their Taurethrim masters. But the Taurethrim Empire did not last forever. After the disappearance of Kozawik the Despised, the last High King of the Taurethrim Empire, the Empire became embroiled in a bitter civil war. Taking advantage of the conflict, the Limwaith rose up in rebellion against the Taurethrim, and they managed to win their freedom. With the Mangroves theirs once more, the Limwaith began plotting their revenge. For though, before their subjugation, the Limwaith had been a peaceful people, long centuries of slavery had hardened them, and they had become warlike and distrusting of outsiders. They invaded the Jungles and pillaged the ruins of the Empire, contributing greatly to the destruction of Taurethrim culture. Never again would the Limwaith be subjugated, and over the course of the late Second Age and Third Age they fought off many invasions, both from the Cerinrim of the Bushlands and the Half-Trolls of Pertorogwaith. The Limwaith continued to hate the Taurethrim above all, which led them to ally with the Morwaith in the Third Age, and more recently with their allies, the Southrons of Near Harad and Sauron of Mordor. In concert with their allies, they have begun to raid the Jungles once more, exacting their revenge on the Taurethrim and seeking to establish their own empire in Harad. But though they are allied with Sauron and the forces of darkness, this is mostly an alliance of necessity against the Taurethrim, and the Limwaith are not particularly trusting of Mordor - or any outsiders, for that matter. They remain fiercely independent, as they have ever since the Taurethrim Empire fell. Inspiration The Limwaith were most likely inspired by the Maori of Aotearoa, commonly known today as New Zealand. Category:Harad Category:Far Harad Category:Men Category:Evil Category:Non-canon